Holiday (2)
Holiday (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on December 17, 2003 on CTV Television and on December 19, 2003 on The N. The episode was written by story editors James Hurst, Shelley Scarrow and Aaron Martin and directed by Phil Earnshaw. It shares its title with the song by Madonna. Main Plot Ashley sneaks a peek at the Christmas gifts that she thinks Craig has bought for her, but is shocked when she sees Manny wearing them the next day. She confronts her, and they both realize that Craig has been lying to them the whole time. When Craig and Ashley were supposed to sing together on stage, Ashley just sat on stage with her arms crossed. When Craig then asked what was wrong she slapped him and marched off the stage. Craig followed her to see what was going on, and she told him that she knew what was going on between Manny and him. They break up, and shortly after Manny comes over to tell him it was over between the two of them. Sub Plot Joey realizes that the one he loves is Caitlin. He breaks up with Sydney, and tries to find Caitlin. He sees her boarding a plane and runs over there to stop her. Joey tells her that he wants her. She changes her mind and stays and soon moves in with Joey. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Holiday" by Madonna. *This episode marks the end of Craig's first relationships with both Ashley and Manny. *This episode also marks the end of Joey and Sydney's relationship and the start of Joey and Caitlin's third relationship. *The original title for this episode was "Do They Know It's Christmas? (2)". |-| Series Continuity= *Craig's cheating is finally revealed to both Ashley and Manny. *Joey tells Craig about the time during his engagement to Caitlin when he cheated on her with Tessa Campanelli, saying it was one of the biggest regrets of his life. This also foreshadows events that have yet to come. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Jeannie Calleja as Elf girl *Billy Khouri as Tomas *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Andrew & Nicholas Littleproud as Jack Simpson *Elisa Moolecherry as Sydney *David Rosser as Pilot *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Gallery= 65757.PNG 6456i.PNG 9870.PNG 788i.PNG 89978.PNG 8790.PNG 76876.PNG 67876.PNG 876864.PNG 7678hjj.PNG 67868.PNG 56765.PNG 978978.PNG 46466.PNG 7889.PNG 7567ty.PNG 23424.PNG 765756.PNG 75678.PNG 86789.PNG 78978.PNG 34568.PNG 768765.PNG 4557.PNG 97896.PNG tumblr_lgz5qy3ntN1qc1tpr.jpg 789876.PNG 8675yy.PNG 78784.PNG 65765.PNG 4989.PNG 5655.PNG 56756.PNG 97876.PNG iuo7.PNG 909.PNG uiy.PNG 57568.PNG 876869.PNG 98767uuk.PNG 098uj.PNG 78989.PNG 87956.PNG 45646.PNG 564665.PNG 65657.PNG 567567y.PNG tumblr_lgz5uj9hN71qc1tpr.jpg 54645.PNG 7655.PNG 47567.PNG tumblr_lgz5uwZWDb1qc1tpr.jpg 5647o.PNG 89797.PNG 5346.PNG 34378.PNG 5657g.PNG 45435.PNG y464.PNG 7656k.PNG 6568.PNG -0900.PNG 4566.PNG 67579.PNG 765hh.PNG 45645hh.PNG 5669j.PNG 7788.PNG 89789io.PNG 788gf.PNG yuy8.PNG 6457.PNG 45647u.PNG S degrassi311120421.jpg Holiday0186.jpg Holiday3vb.jpg S9.jpg tumblr_lgz5sy2QwF1qc1tpr.jpg holiday0114.jpg holiday0115.jpg holiday0126.jpg holiday0127.jpg holiday0143.jpg holiday0142.jpg holiday0144.jpg holiday0145.jpg holiday0147.jpg holiday0148.jpg holiday0150.jpg holiday0169.jpg holiday0170.jpg holiday0173.jpg holiday0174.jpg holiday0177.jpg holiday0178.jpg holiday0181.jpg holiday0183.jpg holiday0184.jpg holiday0185.jpg holiday0189.jpg holiday0190.jpg holiday0191.jpg holiday0192.jpg holiday0193.jpg holiday0194.jpg holiday0195.jpg holiday0196.jpg 01x.jpg Tumblr lgz5slydsc1qc1tpr.jpg 25-brucas59dd.jpg 3434r.JPG 45645ff.JPG 354334.JPG |-| Promos= |-| Quotes= *Spinner: "Well, one girlfriend down, one to go." Craig: "Spinner, shut up." Spinner: "Yes, Lord Stud." *Craig: "You told her." Manny: "No, no I didn't." Craig: "Then how did she find out?" Manny: Because you're stupid, Craig. You didn't think she'd find out about me. And you didn't think I'd find out.. about your lies." *Joey: "It's not about Syndey, that's over. It's about you and me." *Joey: "When I broke your heart those years ago, I thought I lost you forever, and I moved on." Caitlin: "Yet you're here with me in an airport on Christmas." Joey: "Yes, I am. I moved on, but I never left." Caitlin: "I guess I better get my stuff of the plane then"” Joey: "Merry Christmas" kiss *Ashley:"Where'd you get that?" Manny:"Just a guy." Ashley:"Who?" Manny:"Just a guy I've been seeing a while, you know". Ashley:"...Is it Craig?" Manny:"I'm so sorry. He didn't want me to say anything because he didn't want you knowing that he moved on so quickly." Ashley:"Moved on? We're still together." *Sidney:"Caitlin Joe and this family need me. Not some charming, klutzy blast from the past. ME." *(Ashley slaps Craig on stage, both walk off) J.T.:"Okay, looks like they won't be spending Christmas together..!" *Angela:"Maybe Santa will have presents for Daddy." Craig:"It looks like he's getting his gift early." |-| Featured Music= *''"I'll Spend Christmas With You"'' by Jake Epstein & Melissa McIntyre *''"Let's Have Ourselves A Christmas"'' by The Degrassi Senior Orchestra (Feat. Cal Dodd) |-| Links= *Watch Holiday (2) on YouTube *Watch Holiday (2) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes